Last Man Standing
by Ladiola
Summary: Law and Zoro have always had the hots for a certain strawhat captain, and that certain captain has absolutely no idea. Who will be the one to win Luffy's heart? Who will be the last man standing? Rated M for later chapters. Warning: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own One Piece. It belongs to the one and only Oda Eiichiro.

Last Man Standing

Chapter 1: He's In Oblivion {Zoro's POV}

I've noticed. Ever since I first met this Trafalgar guy.

During the war at Marineford two years ago, Luffy was almost killed after receiving the shock from seeing his brother Ace die right in front of him. and the one to show up and save Luffy was none other than Trafalgar Law.

He had saved Luffy's life even though he had only met Luffy once, back at Sabaody Archipelago, and owed the strawhat pirate nothing.

Ever since the incident back at Marineford, Luffy has been indebted to Trafalgar Law. Not only did Law save his life, but they had even formed an alliance at Punk Hazard to defeat one of the four Emperors when they met-Again.

No, don't get me wrong. I don't have a thing against the captain of the Heart Pirates or anything. In fact, I sure as hell owe the guy for saving my captain's life.

But I've noticed, ever since he boarded the Sunny with us. Lately, he's been sneaking quick glances at Luffy, which of course I had took notice of, or even ogling Luffy when he's shirtless. I swear, even if Luffy considers him to be his friend, if he so much as hurts Luffy in any way, I will-

"Traffy!"

Luffy ran over to Law, dragging a giant fish along with him.

I watched from where I was sitting in a corner as Luffy halted when he saw that Law was asleep, wearing a peaceful expression on his face.

Once I had asked Robin why Luffy calls him "Traffy", and to my mighty annoyance, it was because Luffy could not seem to pronounce "Trafalgar" no matter how hard he tried, and was content on calling him "Traffy". And heck, it sounds cute whenever it comes out from Luffy's mouth! Law did not seem to mind the nickname either.

Luffy discarded the fish, abandoning it on the floor before proceeding to squat down in front of Law who was sleeping in a sitting position. They were close. Too close.

I grit my teeth as Luffy started poking Law's cheek and chuckling to himself. Why doesn't Luffy attempt those things when I sleep!

I heard a chuckle, and I turned to face Nami who was sitting next to me and staring at me with interest. I was so caught up with Luffy I didn't even notice this bitch was here!

She grinned at me her evil-ass grin, resting her chin on her hand.

"Someone's jealous," she said, a look of triumph plastered on her annoying face.

I could literally feel a vein pulse on my forehead.

"Go to hell, bitch. Go draw your fucking maps or something and don't bother me!" I snarled at her, trying my best to conceal my burning cheeks.

"I've braced myself for hell a long time ago, you idiot. And please, could you make it any more obvious?" she said as she shook her head and stood up to leave.

Obvious? What is she talking about?

"Oi, Nami, what do you-"

"OI, YOU FUCKING MARIMO, DID YOU JUST TELL NAMI-SAN TO GO TO HELL? YOU DESERVE A KICK TO YOUR DICK!"

I clicked my tongue. It was the stupid perverted cook. Sanji is really a pain in the ass when it comes to girls.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? MAYBE YOU JUST WANT TO KICK MY DICK COZ YOU HAVEN'T SUCCESSFULLY KNOCKED UP A WOMAN YET!" I yelled back, standing up, ready for a fight.

The blonde cook narrowed his eyes and approached me.

If it's a fight he's looking for, then I'll give it to him.

"You're gonna pay, you shitty swordsman."

Just as he was right in front of me and the battle was about to ensue, I felt a sharp pain strike my head, and I immediately crouched down to stroke it, cursing in the process.

I heard the cook's muffled yelp as well. Knowing that both of us were hit, it wasn't difficult to guess who the culprit was. Nami.

"WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST?! Sanji-kun, just leave the fucker alone and make me some ice cream," she cracked her knuckles, making her way to her room.

Sanji was on his feet immediately, saluting her with hearts in his eyes.

"OF COURSE, NAMI-SANNNNN!" He squealed as he literally wiggled his way to the kitchen.

I sighed and gingerly rubbed my throbbing head before settling down on my previous spot again.

To my dismay, Luffy was still poking Law on the cheek. This time, there was a slight reaction from Law as he grunted and swatted Luffy's hand away.

"Shishishi, this is funny!" Luffy giggled, about to continue poking Law to arouse a bigger reaction.

But this time, Law caught his approaching hand and yanked him forward, and in this process Luffy was made to sit on Law's lap, facing him, his wrist held captive by the other's hand.

I was trembling from bottling all my damnation towards that guy. I'm so going to kill him.

"Oh, it's just you, Strawhat-ya. What is it?" Law asked groggily, releasing Luffy's hand.

"Oh, I caught this really huge fish! Look!" Luffy exclaimed, hopping up and down like a child on Law's lap, pointing at the giant fish on the floorboard of the ship, making Law's uptight face smile.

I gripped one of my swords tightly, glaring at the bastard. If looks could kill, he'd have holes all over his body by now.

Why is Luffy always so giddy, even around him? It was driving me crazy. Why couldn't Luffy be more intimate with me like that...?

Suddenly, Law's eyes flickered over to me and caught sight of my glare. His eyes gleamed, as if he had received a message and understood it. His lips twisted into a cocky smirk, one that I wanted to slice off his face.

Just what is this bastard trying to prove?

Then Law pulled Luffy into a hug and ruffled his hair, never leaving his eyes off me.

"Hmm? Traffy, what's wrong?"

Law looked down at Luffy and smiled gently, "Just felt like it. Why don't you take that fish to Black Foot-ya and ask him to cook up something for all of us?"

Luffy beamed up at him, gingerly pushing himself off of Law, not showing signs of not wanting to be embraced by him.

I want to punch the living hell out of Trafalgar Law.

"I'll do just that! I'm getting hungry anyways!"

Luffy then proceeded to drag the giant fish into the kitchen where the shitty cook was, his stomach grumbling loudly.

Then things got heated up.

That bastard and I were staring at each other.

I was giving him a menacing look that could make an average person soil their pants, and I'm not even joking.

in return gave me an annoying as hell smirk that seemed like another version of a victory dance to me.

It was silent, the only noise being Luffy's loud complaints of being hungry.

"I-is it just me, or is the atmosphere around here really heavy...?"

We both turned to see Usopp standing before us, glancing back and forth at me and Law.

He was sweating profusely and was even trembling.

"M-maybe I chose the wrong time to speak. Uh, I'll just, uh, take my leave..." he said as he cautiously moved across the floor, suspiciously making his way to the kitchen, probably to find Luffy to talk to.

"Oh my. There seems to be some competition for Luffy," came a voice from upstairs.

This was undoubtedly Robin's voice. Sure enough, she was upstairs on the second floor staring down at us with the usual know-it-all smile on her face.

She wasn't as annoying as Nami, but she's mighty scary when it comes to picking up things quickly.

Damn women and their stupid intuition.

"Nico-ya, I'd caution that you don't stick your nose too deep into this matter," Law warned, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Let's see who'll be the last man standing," she chuckled as she turned around to leave.

Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with these girls?

"Nico-ya's instincts are crazy scary, but she's right," Law spoke up, pulling the rim of his cap over his eyes to hide them, lips twisting into a grin. Or a smirk. Whatever it was, it was cocky.

I returned him the look. Like hell I was gonna lose my captain to someone like him.

"Fair enough."

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen burst open, and there stood Luffy, grinning like a madman.

This is my first fanfiction! Look forward to next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Battle? {Luffy's POV}

The food smelled great! I couldn't wait for it to be done!

The delicious smell of Sanji's cooking wafted in the air, and I welcomed the smell with my nose, drool escaping from my gaping mouth.

Wiping my drool away, I latched myself onto Sanji, staring intently at the meal he was preparing.

It looked so good...

"Luffy, get off! I can't cook properly with you sticking onto me like that!" Sanji scolded, skillfully chopping up some vegetables.

"Awwww, but is it done yettttt? I'm hungryyyyyy..." I moaned persistently, detaching myself from Sanji.

A grumble erupted from my tummy as I rubbed it in a circling motion.

"I know! Just sit at the table obediently and wait for your food. It's almost done."

"Okayyyyy."

I made my way to the table and sat down cross-legged on a stool, quietly watching Sanji prepare the meal.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and in came Usopp, walking weirdly like a crab. Was he trying to imitate one?

I burst out laughing, this guy is just hilarious!

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! U-Usopp, what are you trying to do?" I asked, laughing out really loud in the process.

He furrowed his brows and stopped his crab walk, crossing his arms.

"This isn't funny, Luffy! The great Usopp-sama was merely fleeing-evading some demons!" He said, puffing his chest and attempting a smirk.

"I don't get what's the difference," Sanji said nonchalantly, keeping himself focused on the food.

My laughter ceased as I cocked my head to the side, "Demons? Is something going on out there?"

"Y-Yes, there was this battle between two demons, but I, the great Captain Usopp, stepped in and-"

"Usopp, is something going on out there?" I repeated my question.

He sighed in defeat when I saw through his obvious but hilarious lie.

"Well, Zoro and Traffy-kun were left to sit outside alone, and they were glaring at each other with killing intent, and you could just SEE the heavy and dark atmosphere around them..." Usopp explained.

Sanji hummed in acknowledgement.

"Hoho, I see what's going on here. Those idiots sure are going at it."

Huh? What's Sanji talking about?

Usopp sighed again and nodded.

They definitely know something that I don't, and I didn't quite like that.

"Well, what do you think?! It was Zoro and Traffy-kun!"

"So you came here 'cause you were scared," Sanji said, pointing his ladle at Usopp.

"N-No! I mean, yes..."

This made me crack up, probably harder than I should have.

"I wonder what they're doing. They're leaving me out! I wanna play too!" I whined, bolting for the door.

How could Zoro and Traffy leave me out of something fun!

"Ah, wait, Luffy!" Sanji and Usopp called after me in synchronisation, but I ignored them and reached for the door handle, pausing when I heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Fair enough."

I heard someone speak, and this voice, it was definitely Zoro's!

Unable to contain my excitement, I pushed open the door way too hard, and it burst open.

I put on an ear-to-ear grin as soon as I saw Zoro and Traffy staring at me with perplexed expressions on their faces.

Seeing as Traffy was closer to me, I plonked myself next to him.

"So, watcha guys playing?"

The two of them exchanged glances with each other, then with dead serious faces, turned back to me.

"We weren't playing," they said at the same time, then smashing their foreheads together while yelling at the same timetime, "DONT SAY THE SAME THING AS ME AT THE SAME TIME!"

"But you guys just did. Twice," I pointed out, and Zoro gritted his teeth while Traffy clicked his tongue. They're fighting, like how Zoro and Sanji always do. Weird. I wonder why.

"But really, what were you guys doing? Did you leave me out of something fun?" I pouted, tugging on Traffy's sleeve. At that moment, I could've swore I heard Zoro curse, but it must've just been my imagination.

Traffy chuckled, ruffling my hair, "No we weren't. Just a small conversation. Say, Strawhat-ya, don't you think Black foot-ya's almost done with the food? Weren't you hungry?"

Instantly I was on my feet exclaiming, "YOU'RE RIGHT!" before making a beeline back to the kitchen.

"Sanji, are you done with the food?" I asked, drool pooling at my mouth once again.

Sanji was holding plates of scrumptious-looking fish, which were going to be settled on the table very soon. I couldn't wait!

"Luffy, the food's done, so go call the others here to eat."

"Alright!" I rushed back out on the deck, and yelled at the top of my voice, "GUYS! LET'S EAT! SANJI'S DONE COOKING!"

At this, everyone slowly made their way to the kitchen, Traffy and Zoro glaring at each other as they walked. Funny.

Usopp peeked out of the kitchen, "They're at it again..."

I was about to ask him what he meant, but feeling hungry, I decided to shrug it off and head to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Just Have To Look Harder {Luffy's POV}

"Thanks for the food!" I exclaimed before licking my lips and digging into the food.

Soon, it got rowdy as everyone tucked in, Brook singing loudly and Franky showing some of his super cool functions, in which Chopper, Usopp and I all went starry-eyed at.

I saw Nami whisper something to Robin, and she seemed to be looking distastefully at Zoro and Traffy who were sitting next to each other.

I swallowed the piece of meat I was chewing and noticed that Zoro and Traffy were still glaring at each other even as they ate. I knew they were upset about something, something I didn't know of, and I wanted to know what.

Tons of questions were tugging at my mind, but I decide to push them aside and focus on my meal instead.

Suddenly Traffy turned to me with a piece of meat, "Strawhat-ya, do you want some of my food? I don't think I can finish all of this."

Now, everyone should know that it's almost impossible for me to refuse when someone offers me food.

"Yeah!" I chirped as I lunged at the piece of meat in his hand.

Forgetting that I was eating off his hand, I licked in circles at his hand after finishing the meat.

Call me crazy, but I heard Traffy groan.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that. Forgot it was your hand I was eating off," I apologised, giggling my trademark "Shishishi!"

And this time, I know I'm not imagining things, because I could see a blush spread over his cheeks as he told me not to worry about it.

Then I heard Zoro curse and from the looks of how Traffy jolted in his seat and glared at Zoro, Zoro must have kicked him. Hard.

I don't know what they're playing at, but it was clear as day that they hated each other. And I wanted to find out why.

"That reminds me, what day is it today?" Chopper suddenly asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Today's October 5th. Why do you ask?" Nami raised a quizzical brow.

Chopper then went wide-eyed and squeaked, "IT'S TRAFFY'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!"

Everyone, including me, went dead silent for about five seconds, before going "WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

Everyone except Zoro started bombarding Traffy with questions, but I pushed all my crewmates aside and walked right up to Traffy with a displeased expression on my face.

Everyone immediately went silent.

"Traffy, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't feel obliged to tell you."

Then I felt a pang in my chest. Didn't feel obliged? Was that all I meant to him?

"What does that mean?! Aren't I your friend?"

He flinched a little before standing up, staring right into my eyes, "That's not it. I just didn't wanna cause any unnecessary trouble for all of you."

I then felt relieved. So that was it.

"Not at all! I'd love to celebrate your birthday, Traffy! So, whaddaya want for your birthday?"

"Let's see..."

Suddenly Traffy leaned in so close to me our noses touched, and he gently stroked my cheeks with his slender fingers. His eyes looked so dangerous, and something about it made me feel intimidated. And I was NEVER intimidated.

And in a really husky voice, he said, "I know exactly what I want for my birthday,"

He then leaned in and gave me a peck on my cheek.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I knew it had something to do with me, but... what exactly did he want?

Everyone opened their mouths to say something, until Zoro shot up from his seat, walking over before pinning Traffy to the wall.

Even though he was speaking really softly, I could hear it.

"If you ever touch Luffy like that again, I'll kill you."

Me? Again? Was it something about me they were fighting over? Or was it ME they were fighting over? But... why?

"Hmph," Traffy smirked as Zoro made his way back to his seat at the table.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air outside," Traffy said, proceeding to leave the kitchen, not before adding, "And don't worry, _I won't be having my "cake" tomorrow. "_

"So, can I have his food?" I asked as soon as Traffy left the kitchen, smiling ear to ear.

Nami suddenly performed an uppercut on me and yelled with a really scary face, "You just can't read the fucking atmosphere, can you!"

"I-I'm sowwy... " I muttered, not wanting to face the demon's wrath again.

But it's not my fault, I'm still hungry!

"...I think we all know what he meant by that last line. Right, Zoro? " Robin asked, still sitting down cooly at the table.

"...Shut up," Zoro said nonchalantly, or maybe he just wanted it to seem nonchalant, then sat down and started emptying his bottle of booze.

"Soooooo, is Traffy really not having cake on his birthday?" I asked, frowning. But everyone loves cake!

Usopp did a face palm, "You know, what he meant was-"

He was interrupted by Sanji kicking him in the face, "What he meant was that cake is sorta like bread, and you know how much he hates it."

I nodded in understanding, but then asked again, "But couldn't Sanji just make another type of cake? I really wanna eat it..."

"Dude, it's not your birthday," Sanji laughed, "Oh, and, don't waste food, just eat his share."

"Woohoo! Fooooood!"


End file.
